My demonic desires
by inukagomemcshippo
Summary: My name is naruto uzumaki im a fox demon with a curse that curse the lover of boyz my father the 10 tailed fox died with my mother ill tell that later anyway I fell in love with a dude from twilight sasuke; dobe I anit from twilight im a vampire demon warning sasunaru dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 years since Sasuke became a ninja of sound and began working for ocimaru whooaa mcshippo that anit right now this is a fanfiction it anit got to be exactly like the original now how bout this we have a lot of modern stuff going on awww can they be demons of chours let's get it

Sasuke walking in the city he turned street corners and jumped over tall buildings when he spoted a little apartment that caught his eye. He walked to the window and gazed apon a face he has never seen before he opened the window and placed a cold pale hand on the blonde boy's cheek stroking the cat like whiskers that were there the boy snuggled in the darker haired boy's hand

"so you are the nine tailed fox I guest that makes you the perfect mate" Sasuke said kissing the boy forehead then taking off

At that moment the blonde woke from his sleep and looked half lidded to his window and closed it

$in the morning$

I walk in the hall feeling uneasy I'm naruto uzimaki I am a kitsune my mom died in a battle with my father the 10 tailed fox but my dad loved my mom but these bad people called the akaski got ahold of him

It's my first year at kohana the school for demons high for boys and I'M SCARED AS HELL

Like come on look at me I look like a girl I have simi wide hips Im curved at the waist flat stomch little to no muscle and I have girly feet and to top it off I have 3 whiskers on my cheeks a foxtail that's right just one and I have fox ears on the sides of my head and like a damn fox I wheir a lot of Orange sometimes

Today I'm wheiring a black leather short jacket with a orange tshirt black jeans and orange addias all this orange can't compare to my baby light blue eyes

I look at all the people in the hallway and they just look like they want to eat me oh shit I saw a chuckie doll looking dude wink at me (an:gaara does look like chuckie)I ignore it and I look for the cafe area and right when I walk in a white puppy tackled me to the groud licking my face

"your lucky, akimaru doesnt like people very well" a deep but cheerily voice said

I look up to where the voice came from

"hey my name is kiba I'm a wolf demon"kiba said helping me up

"I'm naruto a kit"I said dusting the invisable dush off my jeans

"Like in the 9 tail awsome well your adorable as fuck look at your tail"kiba said tugging my tail

I gasped then blushed a pink shade of red smacking his hand off

" sry in my village that means we are gonna be friends"kiba said chuckling

"Oh well its nice to meet you kiba" I said tugging his tail and giggled when he closed his eyes and groaned

" so whats your 1st class "kiba said

"umm...English" I said

"oh dude you got midnight in your class" kiba said

"what kind of a name is midnight"I ask

"that's not his name that's his nickname we kinda got this group/gang thing"kiba said

"so who all is in your group"I asked

"uhh hawk eye,iron stomach sand drowner,shadow taker,and midnight mine is wolf fang and if midnight let's you in he can make your name but for now Imma call you whiskers"kiba said picking my cheeks

Then the bell rung I went to my class and sat in the seat at the back in the top corner and looked up to a raven hair boy he looked sexy as hell apparently I was staring he snapped his fingers then he slamed his hand on the desk

"hey kit-kit your in my seat" the raven said winking at me


	2. Chapter 2

Warning this is a warning this chapter has a lemon in it boyxboy don't read it if your scared but if yo ass brave egough read this bitch

I fall out the seat cause of the sound I look up and blush. Oh wow, I think to myself, he is hot. Why of all days did I have to bump into this guy he's just so FUCKING sexy I am such a klutz. Picking myself off the floor, I take a glance at this jerk and size him up. Standing at about 6'2, he makes me feel like an ant. His long black hair reaches his shoulders, and his dark obsidian eyes shine with amusement.

"You okay, little fox?" he asks me, grinning.

"I'm okay, I guess." I reply, looking up at him.

I blush again. I can't believe this hottie talked to me! I am in shock. I feel his hand on my shoulder as he looks into my eyes. Smiling at me, he runs his hand down my arm, sending shivers through my body. I'm sure he knows how much he has turned me on.

With a slight smirk, he leans over and whispers in my ear, "Such a little cutie... I would love to take you home and make you mine you can be my little pet" he said licking my ear

He laughs as he sees the shocked look on my face. No one has ever talked me that way before well not intestionaliy I was unsure of what to do, so I just stood there frozen. Gathering my thoughts, I look at this guy over and think about what he had said to me.

I shyly smile at him as he watches me intently, probably wondering what I am thinking. I clear my throat and smooth my pants as he continues to look me up and down.

"Sorry, kit kit . I didn't mean to scare you, but you are just so cute I couldn't help it. How about I take you to my place and we could get to know each other better? I'm Sasuke my nickname is midnight."

Giving Sasuke a small shy smile, I hold out my hand to him. His rough hand wraps around my small soft one, shaking my hand and pulling me closer to him. I gasp, feeling his warmth against my small body. I blush, my face bright red.

Kissing the top of my head, he loosens his grip on me, still holding my hand as he pulls me to the door. We reach his car and I hop in. I sit there, trying to figure out what to say to this very sexy jerk I can't believe I just skipped school

"My name is naruto"I said

He looks over at me as he starts the car, grinning at me. Pulling out of the parking lot, he drives down the street toward his house. I settle into the seat, thinking of what may happen when we get back to his place. I smile to myself, looking him over again.

We pull up to his house after about ten minutes. I get out and follow him to his front door, Sasuke quickly unlocking it and leading me inside. Turning on his stereo, he grabs me close to him and we begin to dance, his hard dick poking firmly against me. I smile at him as he leans down and kisses me on the lips.

My whole body goes up in a flame of passion as we kiss. Sasuke picks me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms around his neck. He squeezes my ass firmly as he kisses me harder, pushing his tongue deep into my willing mouth. Moaning into his mouth, I rub myself against his hard body.

Smiling, he puts me down and sets the table so we can have a quick dinner. My body is humming with excitement for what may happen later. Sasuke pulls out some left overs and heats them up, setting them on the table as we sit down to eat.

I take a good look at this gorgeous man. I can't even think of why would he want someone like me. I clear my throat, getting myself ready to talk to him without embarrassing myself.

"So Sasuke, why me? I'm nothing special I'm just a kitsune"I say He looks at me with the most shocked expression, quickly grabbing my hand across the table and caressing it.

"To me, you are the cutest little fox I have ever seen. I want to strip you down and show you why I would pick someone like you I also want to pull on your tail till you come" Sasuke said

I sit there, trying to think about what he said, but Sasuke's hand on mine keeps distracting me. I smile at him and take a breath, just enjoying his company. I feel his foot playing with mine as we eat. I get harder as the evening goes on, my precum soaking my boxers.

After we finish up dinner, Sasuke takes me in his arms and kisses me breathless. My body shakes with desire as we kiss, Sasuke holding me close to him. He breaks the kiss and holds me even closer, guiding me down the hall to his room.

Walking into his room, Sasuke carries me bridal style to the bed, trailing kisses down my neck. Laying me on his bed, he gently he slides my shirt over my head and starts to kiss down my chest. Sasuke licks and suckles my nipples hungrily for a moment before kissing down my stomach. Popping open the button on my pants, he unzips them, leaving a bit of my hard flesh peeking out of my boxers.

Pulling my pants and boxers off, he puts his lips on my tip, licking and sucking my pee hole. My hands grip the sheets as I tremble, his mouth engulfing my cock. I throw my head back and let out a deep groan as Sasuke takes me deeper, his hand lightly messaging my nuts.

I move my hips lightly, fucking his mouth with my six inch pole. Suddenly I feel a finger at my hole, circling around as Sasuke sucks me completely into his mouth. I gasp and moan as he circles my asshole, his finger lightly pressing inside.

Sasuke pops my dick out of his mouth and leans over to the nightstand, grabbing a tube of lubricant. Like the fuck did he plan this what is he? Going back to sucking, he opens the tube and puts a bit on his finger, gently rubbing it against my hole. Gently sliding his finger in my body, I tremble with excitement. Sasuke looks up at my reactions and I can see the smile reach his eyes.

"um Sasuke what are you"I asked him easing his head off

"I'm a bat demon or vampire and when I saw you I wanted you as a mate"he said

"Oh ok you can go back to what you where doing"I said damn I'm easy I just meet him

Sucking my hardness down further, his finger pushes deeper into my tightness, searching for my love button. He finds it and rubs it back and forth, his suction around my cock growing more frantic. I throw my head back as I feel my climax coming quickly. I grab Sasuke's head, trying to move him but he refuses to budge ensted he pulls my tail roughly I cry out as I cum powerfully, my seed shooting into his mouth.

My body goes limp I lay there for a moment, breathing deeply and shocked at what just happened. Sasuke lays by my side, waiting for me to catch my breath. He smiles at me as he caresses my chest watching me breathe.

Noticing that he is still hard, I shyly reach over and take a hold of his cock and begin to stroke him. He gently stops me and smiles once more.

"kit kit, I want to cum in your hot little plump ass. I want to make you mine, and I want you to have no one other then me."Sasuke said

I blush hotly and just nod my head, giving him the go ahead to show me pleasure in a way I've never had before. He smiles as his finger touches my hole as he kisses me. Kissing down my chest, he goes down my body, licking and kissing until he reaches my taint. Sasuke begins to tongue my asshole deeply, the tip pushing inside of me. At this point my mind turns off and all I feel is pleasure shooting through my entire body.

Sasuke grabs the tube of lubricant again and applies a generous glob to his enormous cock, working it up and down until it is slick. I marvel at the girth of at, thinking that there is no way something so large could possibly fit into the tightness of my ass.

Sasuke smirks at me this time I can see his fangs while he applies more lube to my ass.

"Don't worry, little kitkit. It will definitely fit. It will feel very good, trust me."

I nod and he gently pushes me on my back, pushing my legs up to my chest. I feel the head of his cock at my backdoor and I squirm a bit with anticipation. He puts my legs on his shoulders and gently pushes in. I gasp sharply and tense up slightly. His cock is a lot bigger than his finger and I begin to have doubts.

At that point, Sasuke reaches down and begins to stroke my hard cock. I shudder, the duel stimulation already driving me insane. I relax a little bit and he pushes the head past my sphiciter causing me to gasp and moan. Sasuke lets out a long sigh of pleasure as his cock pushes deeper into my ass to the balls. I feel full to bursting as he doesn't move, allowing me to adjust to this new sensation. After a moment, he slowly withdraws and I shudder violently.

"Doesn't it feel wonderful, kit kit? It only gets better from here."

He assures me in a soothing tone as he holds my legs firmly, pulling out slowly and savoring my tightness. It feels fucking amazing as it pulls out and I grip the sheets tightly. Sasuke almost completely withdraws, leaving only the head inside of me. He takes a moment to look in my eyes before thrusting back inside, right to the hilt. I nearly scream out in ecstasy this time; it hurt going in before, but this time is pure pleasure.

Sasuke begins to fuck me in earnest now, moving in and out of my ass faster and deeper with every stroke. I can feel the head of his cock rub my love button over and over, and my pleasure intensifies. He reaches down and strokes my rock hard cock, and I cry out uncontrollably. There is no way I can hold on any longer. I cum powerfully, spraying my cum all over Sasuke's pumping hand, a small splatter landing on his chest.

I float through consciousness for a moment, the mind shattering pleasure making me very groggy. I open my eyes and see Sasuke licking my cum off his hand hungrily, not ceasing his thrusting in and out of my ass. I see his handsome features begin to contort, his pounding becoming more desperate. Sasuke cries out loudly and clenches me tightly, and I feel his hot wetness filling my ass. It was a wonderful sensation, and I shuddered with pleasure again. Then he enlonged his fangs in the crock of my neck

Then He pulls out and collapses next to me, holding me close. He kisses me and smiles.

"Thank you my little kit kit, for becoming mine."

I smile and nod my head in agreement. I had finally found someone special, and discovered that no matter what the differences exist between you, love can be found when you aren't looking or expecting it. Some times you never know where you may find something amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own naruto if I owned him I would not be sitting here writing about it I would make it a reality in the show just saying

Naruto:you anit got to be mean

Me:shut up you sasu whore

Naru: wahhh Sasuke she's being mean to me

Sasu: oh hell naw...hey get back here

Me: again I don't own naruto

Sasuke does

Sasu: damn right

* * *

The following day my back and my lower back was sore I think I got brusies on my ass that damn sexy bastard he's got some nerve a light blush came apon my face I can still see his obsidian eyes looking in to my soul shit I got to get ready for school I'm gonna at least complete a day right what could go wroung

I get dressed tonights the full moon I won't have my ears today I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror that's right no fox ears just human ones. I came back in my room picked out a black shirt my Orange fox jacket with the fox ears black and Orange jeans black nikes and a orange head band

Ok yeah now I'm a FUCKING girl I just saw that I do this shit on purpose dressing like a girl well I'm still adorable I look at my self in the mirror again and instead of 1 tail I have 9 tails then I notice a red and white fan tattoo on my shoulder where Sasuke bite me oh shit that means Sasuke did mate me that damn teme

I walked out the house and walk to school as soon as I get in the school I walk the hall and go to my locker. I get my English book out and put it in my backpack then a pale hand close my locker my back was

Thrown to it.a pair of cold lips kissed mine and a warm tounge enter my mouth the intruder started yanking my tails and rubbing my lower stomach that bastard I bite his lip

" damn down foxy you didnt have to bite me"Sasuke said

" and you anit have to molest me in the hall way teme" I said walking to my first class which was his too

I sat in the seat I sat in yesterday teme picked me up and put me on his lap rubbing me up adjest his raging hard on fuck

" um can we get to know each other better before you fuck me in this desk" I said biteing my lip to surpress a moan

" you wanna go on a date then dobe" Sasuke said

"a date does this "DATE" involve me on my stomach with a surtan midnight pounding in to me" I said

"if you want it like that mate" sasuke whispered in my ear that sent a shiver down my spine

"um how bout a real date" I said when his hand went under my shirt , does anyone see him

"ok you wanna go to the movies"Sasuke said

" no I am not going to be in a dark Theater with you"I said getting up and sitting in the desk in front of him

"then let's go to that ramen shop down the street" Sasuke said I nearly jumped out my seat and was in his lap again

"RAMEN I LOVEEE RAMENN EEEEE" I hit my fan girl scream then the bell rung

At lunch

I saw kiba with a lot of other people and the chukie doll

I jumped behind Sasuke as we neared the table

"yo whiskers why you look so scared"kiba said

"I'm never scared of anything"I said

"well let's introduce everyone" Sasuke said

I'm neji aka hawk eye Im a hawk demon"

"im garaa/sand drowner I'm the 1 tail racoon"

Yo im shikamaru aka shadow taker im a shadow demon"

"I'm *munch* choji imma giant ore demon the iron stomch*munch*"

"well im naruto aka whiskers aka kit-kit I'm the 9 tail and of course I'm a kitsune" I said coming from hiding

"who said you're in the group"Sasuke said

I pull him down to my height by the collar and whispered

"if I'm not in the group you gets no ass for a month got that midnight" I said pushing him away

"well someone's fiesty to day" Sasuke said

* * *

Sasunaru contest

Ok guys what should I do next chapter

Put a 1 in your review for a lemon

Put a 2 in your reveiw for the date

Put a 3 in your reveiw for both

Stay classy~Mcshippo


	4. Chapter 4

"Warning boyxboy I don't own naruto oh and I have chosen:... number 3 yaaaaaayyyyyyy enjoy

When school was over after I meet crew chaos at least that's what Sasuke calls his group

When I went home I packed for my "stay at home date" with Sasuke I don't know how longs he's gonna keep me so I pack ramen,sweets,popcorn,and cheetos ,some movies

My black jeans with the Orange rinstones in a shape of a baby fox and heart on the ass

A orange and black blouse with a heart belt around it

And a black pair of Mary janes

Yep im leaving it alone I'm a girly ass uke with a girly sence of style and a sexy ass arogant seme blacked eyed black haired long di...Uhhhhh where was I

A blush came on face

Then Sasuke knocked on my front door I ran down stairs opened the door and jumped in his arms and wraped my legs around his waist

He licked my mate mark then kissed me on my fore head

"well someone's eager for me to brake that plump rose of a ass again"Sasuke said chuckiling in my ear

"Ok I'll let you but only when it's time to go to bed " I said

"oh so you are gonna let tap that ass" Sasuke smirking

"c..can we just go to your house"I said

"sure dobe"Sasuke said as we go to his car

At Sasuke house

I walk in the door ,and I already know how this night will end. I am his mate after all

He takes off his shoes and kicks them to the side. He nods to the stairs and I'm guessing he's telling me to go to his room.

"I'll be up in a minute, do you want a drink dobe?" Sasuke said

"Anything will do me fine teme" I say smiling at him.

I walk up the stairs and as I'm doing so, I can't help but admire the paintings that I can see at the second floor, and as I'm doing so I trip over my tail. I put my hands out, catch onto a step, and pull myself up with a blushing face of embarrassment, even though no-one saw me.

I head into his room, and he joins me quickly, he places his drink beside him, and hands me mine, I place it down and quickly put in the disk. I've always been a fan of zombies, and Sci-Fi movies, so he was surprised when I picked the Resident Evil franchise, I doubt we'll watch all of the films, but we can get through a few, and then watch the few he picked out too.

Pretty much all of the sweets,popcorn, cheetos, and soda have been eaten and drunk I'm full to the brim, shattered, and we've seen about 5 movies in the one day.

"Want bottom or top?" he asks winking at me as he's laying out the pillows and fixing the sheets.

'like I have a choice teme really'I thought

"I don't mind being bottom or top." I say, and then notice how sexual it sounds after I've said it.

"Fine, I'll go bottom" he says, and replies with a little wink.

I reply with a yawn, and get settled in. I've never been one ,to sleep with pajamas unleast at my house and I've told him this several times, but he didn't mind. So here I am, in his extraordinarily comfy bed, with nothing but my well girly-toned body and a pair of tight boxers on.

My eyes open as I feel a warm presence against my back. But it ventures around my body as his hands stroke my abs, my legs, my ass and tails. His hands have touched pretty much my whole body, before he decides enough is enough and puts his hand down my boxers, and starts stroking my cock., it's not long before it's hard. Of course I knew it was gonna happen, he gets on my nerves but I' love him,

Sasuke's hands stop touching me, but his warm chest is still pressed against my back, I go to pull his hands back onto my body, but he does this quickly enough on his own, and I can now feel his naked body against mine. He'd took no time to pull off his t-shirt and boxers. His left hand rubbing along my body, ranging from my nipples, abs, to my tails tugging it and his other hand rubbing off my cock.

"Can I fuck you now kit-kit" Sasuke whispers into my ear licking the beige causeing me to shiver and has me begging for him to do more. He pushes his cock against my hole, and it's not willing to budge.

"We're going to have to fix that now, aren't we, I thought I broke your boy pussy in?"Sasuke said chuckling

His hand comes off my body, and quickly pulls out the bedside drawer, and reaches for a bottle of what I can only assume is lube.

He's squeezed it out onto his hand and rubbing it into the other, before using one of the hands to rub the lube onto his cock, and the other to rub it onto my ass. After minutes of preparing with a little tender love, care and fingering, I'm wide enough for his cock. It's so exciting, pre-doing it . His head pushes against my ass, and enters slowly, I want to scream for almighty Kami had it been that long since we had sex . So I bite my lip, squeal quietly, and allow myself to become used to his cock, and once I've done that I nod slightly, enough just for him to get his cue, and push in until his stubble of a pubic hair touches my tail stipe

A load of pushing in and pulling out happens, which releases pain and pleasure into my body. This results in some loud squeals and quiet moans

"MMMM... Sasuke harder,faster" I scream loudly

He keeps rubbing my cock, kissing my neck, and rubbing my body and tugging my tail roughly

Within minutes, I've came over his bed, and he's came inside my body. We both breathe loudly, and we fall asleep

The next morning

I wake up, and no one's behind me, but my feet have heat against them. I feel my boxers, and either I've pissed myself, or had a wet dream. And I think I know which it was. But... How is my ass sore then?

His body cocks up at the feeling of the duvet moving, and he looks at me.

"How was last night kit-kit?". Sauke said rubbing sleep out his eyes

"Erm..." I say nervously, "Good, how about for you?"

"Well, you were definitely not bad yourself to ready for round 2"Sasuke said

"Ahhh no"I said flying up from the bed then instantly falling to the floor

Sasuke went to the edge of the bed and looked at me head cocked to the side with a stupid smirk on his face

"Awwww foxy went down the hole" sasuke said laughing

"Shut up baka and help me my legs are asleep"I said holding up my hand he didn't even give me a warning before I was jolted off the floor and was thrown in to the bed with him on top of me he had red eyes and I could see his fangs

He licked my neck and trailed down the valley of my chest when his head came back up I saw lust in his eyes

"mm sorry baby I haven't drunk any blood today" Sasuke said licking his lips

"um you don't think I could...um maybe..just like..."Sasuke stumbled

"You won't suck me dry..and will it hurt"I said nervous

"1 I'm not gonna kill you and 2 since your my mate I can make it pleasurably"he said

Licking and sucking my neck tracing his tounge over my pluse point sinking his fangs in

"Mmmmm" I moaned while grinding our hips together

He grinded back still drinking pinching my nipples with 1 hand the other 1 fisting both our erections together his eyes rolled to the back of his head when his fangs let go of my neck

"damn your so sweet,your blood taste like candy shit are you about to cum baby"Sasuke said panting hard eyes turning back to my black orbs

"yeah...are you...about to... cum"I said rubbing our hips harder together panting Sasuke's name over and over

Then he stopped I looked at him searching his eyes for why the hell he stopped fucking me

"Oh koi you know you have to beg to come"he said teasly rubbing my thighs

I acrhed my back up and raised my arms to his neck and bore my neck in submission

"please sasuke will you let your mate cum "I said with my eyes half lidded

"ok dobe if that's what you want"he said his eyes turing red with this odd black tri swirling flower thing he thrusted in to me hard with out warning, it hurt like hell till I looked in his eyes and strait pleasure took over me and he thrusted in to me animalistily I screamed his name when he kelp hitting my prostate over and over

"AHHHHHHHH HARDER SASUKKKKKEEEE OOH " I screamed drooling I think he's got me under a spell I've never seen these eyes and I think I cumed 5 times already

"dobe what I'm doing to you is part of my clans antics it's called the sharigan oh and dobe"Sasuke said

He came to my ear

"I can read your thoughts I can talk to you too, I can make you cum a million times and I won't even be touching you but that's only when you look in to my eyes I can fuck you all day and not be tired " he whispered licking my ear thrusting his tounge in it

"Ooh ooh ooooh Sasuke aww please take it Awwwwww that's good... off baby please aww I LOVE YOU SASUKE AWWWWWW I'M CUMMING "I screamed

"i love you too naruto" Sauke said

We cumed together and when I screamed my cum shot reached so high it went in to my mouth and I swallowed my own cum and Sasuke saw it he crawled up my body then he kisses me hard, pushing his tongue deep into my mouth ravishing the taste of me and my cum moaning into his mouth I wraped my arms around his neck I let go of his mouth he tried to come back but I turned

"why are y.."he said looking mad

I gave him a quick kiss when he growled at me

"I'm sorry but I need a bath and you need to wash these sheets"I said getting up and when I was about to make contact with the floor Sasuke caught me and picked me up bridal style

"I got you kit-kit"Sasuke said getting my bag, taking me to the bath room then running bath water and putting me in the tub

" ya know I still owe you a ramen date dobe"he said

"What your still taking me "I said

"Of chorse dobe It's my job to keep you happy as your mate baby"he said kissing my hand

I blushed when he laughed and left the room

I take my bath and close my eyes then I felt something hard pressing adgest my thigh I open my eyes and was meet with beautiful black eyes didn't he just leave

"um yes teme"I said

"can I have the rest of my kiss "he said

"nope"I said getting out the tub and dressing in My black jeans with the Orange rinstones in a shape of a baby fox and heart on the ass

My orange and black blouse with a heart belt around it

And a black pair of Mary janes

"Awww you're the most adorable fox I've ever seen" Sasuke also getting dressed


	5. Chapter 5

H I apologize for the longest update in history warning and I dont own anything but cheerios in my basement with my pet monkey

At school

"Hey whiskers "kiba said walking up to me

"Heyy"I said cracking my back

"Your back hurt?"kiba asked

"Yeah I had a complicated uchiha problem"I said leaning adjest my locker

"Hello kitsune" garra said poping out of nowhere with the whole gang

I jumped at the sudden voice

"Damnit garra dont scare me like that"I said glaring at him

"I have not done anything to frighten you yet" gaara said smirking like chuckie.

Then out of nowhere I throw up on the floor kiba rubbed my back

"Hey you ok" kiba said pating my back

"We should take him to the nurse"choji said

"No guys im fin..."I said but threw up again

" what a drag. come on midnight is not gonna beat us cause we didn't take care of his mate" shika said

" affirmative now come on" neji said grabbing me and dragging me to the nurse office

When i went to the nurses office more like forced Tsunade took my temperature and I had a fever of 126 if I was human I would be dead

She put me in a hospital bed and put a pack of ice on my head

With sasuke

Sasu pov

I was walking in the neighborhood and I know I should be at school but hey i needed blood I don't want to suck my mate dry so I went to a mall just for vampires and got 4 gallons of blood and when I was leaving the store I saw a big orange fox plushie with 9 tails and I thougt of my kit - kit so I bought it for him ever since I tasted his blood I cant help but keep him on my mind I got into my car and drove to school when I got there kiba told me that my kitsune was in the nurse I ran to the nurse's office then barged into the room to my mate

When I was there he was in this hospital bed looking tired

"Hey kit-kit I got you something " I said handing him the plushie

"Awww its adorable"naruto said cuddleing the plushie fox wrapping his tail around it like a mother would do to her child then I noticed it naruto gave off a different scent . It smelled of him and I when we had made love uh oh

"Hey lady tsunade "I said walking to her

"Oh you came to visit what do you need"she said

"I came for my mate do you know whats wrong with my 9 tails"I said a little harsh

"Oh he's your mate well you see I ran some test he has a high fever, nausea, stomach ache, head ache, and back ache I gave him a sedanet for the pain and 1 question did you to experience sexual activity after your mating " she said

I blushed and nodded my head

"Well naruto here is currently baring you a child "she said

"How is that possible we did it before then" I said looking at my kit-kit cuddle the plusie

"It explains in my book of demon pregnancy is common for the males of the uzimaki fox clan"she said

I was happy and at the same time just wanted to grab my kit-kit and skip school

"May I take him home"I said

"Yes he will be on maternity leave for 3 weeks by then the baby would have been born"she said

I grabbed my kit-kit and his plushie bridal style and I left out of the nurses office outside the door the gang was there with flowers and sweets then kit did the girlyest thing possible he squealed

"Awwww thanks you guys that's sweet "kit-kit said smelling the flowers then sneezed like a kitten and crossed his eyes that was the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life even the guys awed

"Can I have a baby shower"naruto asked sweetly

"What do want a baby sho..."I wss interrupted

"I . WANT. .SHOWER!" Naruto screamed and it ecored threw the empty halls he jumped down and lifted his tail in a snotty way then stared walking down the hall like a girl with his hands on his hips

"Damnnnnnnn"the crew said at the same time

Naruto's pov

That damn bastard when I say I want a baby shower I want a baby shower I wonder what we will have

I walk down the alley way and on to the side walk I flet a disturbance. I turned 30* and seen someone following me . My first instinct was to protect our child my second one was to run back to sasuke my third/first was to fight the strange figure

So I begun walking faster till I got to a shopping mall and lost the figure I got some new choltes a hat changed and hid my tails and ears got contacts then left once out thd mall I went directly home (1)

Sasuke was there waiting for me and he looked at me strange

I took off the get up and told him every thing

"Ahh dope dont ever run away from me again"sasuke said hugging me from behind running his clawed hand down my thigh then he grabbed my ass and tugged my tails roughly

I blushed and cummed

I cant belive I cummed just by him feeling on me and I kidda wanted more but I thought

"Sasuke we can't please I dont want to hurt the cub"I said pulling from his grasped just to be pulled back he grazed my neck and I froze as he started to sink his fangs in to my neck

"If it's a child of mine he can handle his mommy getting fucked from behind" he said his fangs still in my neck drinking slighly then releasing me

"Ooh baby you taste even sweeter when your pregnet but for you I will refain from fucking you endlessly but" he said then started walking up forcing me in to the kitchen counter

"I WILL dry hump you till you get pregent off your own cum if you ever run away from me again you might be pregnant and I understand your mood swings but please as your mate just stay safe for me and our cub ok" sasuke said kissing me on my ear

"Ok and um sasuke"I said blushing

"Hn"

"Early you called the baby a he do you want a boy"I said rubbing my stomach

"I dont know love I want anyone YOU decide to bare me" sasuke said kissing my stomach

"But I want to be surprised when the cub comes out what if it has your hair I would love that oh and my eyes and tail and your fangs and ability that would be one of the toughest cub in the world" I said

"But think about it you are a fox what if we had more than one"sasuke said (2)

"I WOULD LOVE THAT" I screamed jumping in to sasukes arms and we both screamed

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY"

Again sry for the slow update

1 sasuke and naruto live together

2 hint hint

Sasu: guys contest time

Naru:you yes you the reader can put the name you want the baby(ies) to be and how many you want us to have and the sexes of the babies

Sasu: * uncontrollable laughter*

Naru: whats funny

Sasu: you said sex

Me: and you still anit getting any

Sasu: *balled up in the corner*

Naru: anyways the winner picked by mcshippo if she likes it will get a sasunaru lemon oneshot or chain story defecated to them they will just have to give a theme , and a summary the winner will be featured in the stroy at the begining and will be notified if they won by pm


	6. Chapter 6

Hey so the winner is

Sasu: "Drum rolls"

Naru: Neko-NightLover!

All:yyyyyaaaaaaaayyyyy

Sasu:now mcshippo has posted a story called Who Knew it is dedicated to Neko-NightLover for give us our children more or less neko was the first to reply and I believe it's a chain story it also shows mcshippo's first wattpad account

Naru:wow trader who knew

Sakura: baka! "Whacking him"

Naru:SASUKE!

Well while sakura gets hurt by sasuke lets go to dd

I walk through our house waiting for sasuke to get home from school so I went down stairs and cooked for him I made adobe and rice, white beans, and coconut cream pie with lots of whipped cream

My ears heard the door close but I kept cooking and ignore it

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me adjest His chest

Running his hand down my hip

I shook him off byt he came back

"Get off of me Sasuke Jeri Redi Uchiha"I said I was suddenly mad at him

"Come on babe give me some it's good for the baby"he said nibbling my ear

"It's not gonna be good for your future babies if you don't LEAVE me the hell alone"I said fixing his plate putting it on the contor

"Oh ok i'll leave you alone then"he glared then turned to leave i jumped . In frount . Of him I kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Welcome home Sasuke did my mate have a good school day"I said suddenly happy with everything in the world

He looked at me crazy then kissed me on my neck I fell into his minastrations

SASUKE POV

I kissed and lapped at his neck

He was still my dobe but his mood swings fisrt he wanted to cut my uchiha stick off then he loves me and ask if I had a good Day

I didn't notice but naruto got on his knees and he looks at me nmd I don't see my sky I see a bottomless pit of lust he licks his lips and looks at my clothed member then he did the most kinky shit ever he unzipped my pants with 1 of his tails, went in to my boxers then started jacking me off it was the best well tail job I have . Ever experience from my naruto I found my self thrusting into his tail curled his tail around my tip till only my slit showed. He licked my slit very slow getting his tounge in side the hole past the slit then stopping putting the tip of one of his other tails into the slit of my crock I growled know I wanted to cum but he is the uke he will cum first if it kiss me

I take his shorts and boy shorts off of him then

"You wanna be my little kinky kit-kit fine ill play"I said he shirvered nervously

I grabbed a third tail roughly holding it to his mouth

"Suck it mate" I said he started sucking on his tail till it was straight and wet to the point

Then I picked him up and caried him to the couch and I stuck the tail up his ass

"Fuck your self with your tail and hit your prostate every single time"I said my eyes turing in to the sharingan

He began fucking himslef riding his tail like it owes him money

I grew my claws and stuck my finger in the slit of his dick

The fact he got so horny he started sucking a nother tail

"Mmmmm"naru said

"Hn stork harder naruto"I said as I started storking his member while he's being slit fucked

He storked harder till he cummed taking his tail out his mouth

"AAAAAAHHHHHH SSSASUKE! IT FEELS SO GOOD"He screamed

He cummed on my chest I also cummed after him staninh his tails and face and chest abs and neck it was the greatest cum shot in the history of cum shots I fell on top of my pregnet blond making sure not to put my weight on his stomach .

"Let's take a bath kit-kit"I said picking up my mate and walking to the bathroom

Later that night

Naru pov

We were in the bed I was awake cause of the baby and sasuke was laying on my stomach his been doing that for hours ever since he flt the baby kicked he was talking to it hes gonna make a good father. I sigh kissing his forhead and his eyes shot open then he saw I was awake

Sasuke started rubbing my belly that was looking like I was 2 mths pregnant

"Ill do this till you go to sleep baby momma" he whispered

It was soothing I was half sleep then the baby kicked my bladder

And keep going

Then I decided to sing

"You shout out loud but I can't hear a word you say im talking loud not saying much im critazie but all your bullets recohet you shoot me down but I get up im bullet proof nothing to lose fire away fire away you shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium"I sung the baby stopped kicking probably fell asleep

I looked to my side and sasuke was sleep to

I rubbed my belly and sasuke's head

"What am I gonna do with you two"I said as I driffted to a good slumber


End file.
